Halloween Party
by LiveLaughLovePeaceChocolate
Summary: What happens when Mr. Condor hosts a Halloween party? ONESHOT! Dedicated to anyone who reviewed my story Sonny with a Chance of Falling in Love. Story better than summary! Rated T because it is.


**Hey guys! In honor of my 100th review for SWACOFIL, I decided to make a oneshot for it! I was going to make a songfic, but when I tried, it stunk, so I'm just gonna do a regular oneshot. Maybe it stunk because I didn't choose the right type of song...anyway, here it is!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC, I only own this laptop and the Taylor Swift biography I got yesterday and the chocolate calculator thing I got yesterday that's really stupid, stop making me feel bad about myself!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

It's Halloween, and Mr. Condor was hosting his annual Halloween Costume Party. It would be so much easier if we were allowed to go as a character from another show at Condor Studios, but we're not, because Mr. Condor said that it wasn't being creative, plus I heard that last year, Mackenzie Falls went as people from our show, trying to make fun of us. Mr. Condor didn't want a repeat of that, so we had to either make a costume, or buy one. So far, Tawni was going as Cinderella, Zora was going as a mummy, and Nico and Grady was going as twin Elvis's. I had no idea what I was going to be. I went on Party City's website and looked under Teen Girls Costumes. I clicked on it and clicked on top teen girl costumes. I decided to get the Kandy Korn Witch costume. **(A/N link on my profile)** I ordered it online, since if I went to the store, I wouldn't be able to get it because of all the fans. Right after I ordered it, it came in the mail. Wow, that was quick. I tried on the costume and it fit perfectly. As soon as it was on, Tawni walked in. She gasped.

"Sonny, that looks so great on you! And it will certainly catch Chad's attention." Tawni said. She was the only one that knew that I had a little crush on Chad Dylan Cooper. Okay, a huge crush, I've liked him since I was 5 when he started the Goody Gang. Even though he could be a jerk, I still fell for him. I smiled at Tawni.

"Thanks, Tawn. You think he'll notice me?" I asked. Tawni gave me a girl-are-you-dumb-of-course-it-will look, if that's possible.

"Have you seen yourself? The only thing is I have to do your hair and makeup and you'll look better than the girl modeling the costume!" Tawni said. I hope Chad will notice me.

CPOV

It's Halloween, and I don't have a costume. Why? Because I'm not allowed to go as Mackenzie! I could call a meeting with my cast about a group costume. I told my cast at rehearsal to meet me in my dressing room after rehearsal. We were all there on time.

"So, does anyone have ideas of who we could go as for Mr. Condor's party?" I asked them.

"Why do we even have to go to it?" Chastity asked.

"Because if we don't, then Mr. Condor will fire us." Skyler said as if it was the most obvious thing.

"Maybe we can all go as someone from So Random! It's a perfect way to make fun of them!" Chastity said. In case it wasn't obvious, she's the dumb one.

"We can't, we got in trouble for doing it last year." Marta said.

"Maybe we can all go as paramedics! It's technically a costume, plus we'll look good in them and attract people's attention, like girls." Ferguson said.

"And guys!" Marta and Chastity said together.

"That would be perfect, Chad! What do you think?" Skyler asked. Well, if I went as a paramedic, it would be a chance to show off my muscles. Plus, it will attract a certain brunette from Chuckle City...

"I say we do it!" I said.

SPOV

I started getting ready for the party. Tawni made my makeup very natural and put my hair in two ponytails and put them on my shoulders. **(A/N like in the picture) **I put the costume back on, being careful when I put my hat on that way I wouldn't mess up my hair. I helped Tawni with her hair because she couldn't get it in a perfect bun. After I did that, she finished getting ready and we waited in the prophouse for everyone else (we have to go with our casts to the party). Zora walked in with her mummy costume. I wonder how she's gonna eat or drink anything while she's there, she won't be able to move her arms. Then Nico and Grady walked in with their identical Elvis costumes** (A/N everyone's costumes are on my profile) **We went into Stage 0, which was made for parties just like this. When we walked in, we saw the casts of the shows Tween Gladiators and Meal or No Meal. The shows that weren't there was Mackenzie Falls and Pauly and Pals. Tawni went to flirt with one of the tween gladiators, Nico and Grady went to flirt with the Meal or No Meal girls, and Zora went who knows where. The Pauly and Pals cast walked in and the only one left was Mackenzie Falls. I decided to go flirt with one of the tween gladiators with Tawni. That's when I saw Chad.

CPOV

I got ready for the party, which wasn't hard since all I had to do was look good, which we do all the time. My cast got together in a group like we always do. We walked in the party in slow motion **(A/N like how they enter the cafeteria in Walk a Mile in my Pants) **That's when I saw Sonny.

SPOV

Chad looked hot! He was in a paramedic costume, and he had some muscles! I made eye contact with him and he came over here.

"Hey, Munroe." Chad said.

"Hey, Cooper. You cleaned up well." I said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." Chad said. I giggled.

"Thanks." I said.

"So, did you start drooling all over me yet?" Chad asked with a smirk. Truthfully, yes, but I wasn't going to tell him that. I chuckled.

"In your dreams, Cooper." I said. Thriller by Micheal Jackson **(A/N R.I.P.) **was on right now.

"So, you wanna dance?" Chad asked me. What did he say?

"Sure." I said with a smile. He smiled too and took my hand. He led me to the dance floor and we started dancing. That's when Crazier by Taylor Swift came on.

CPOV

Sonny looked hot! She was in what looked like a candy corn witch costume, and she never looked cuter. Stupid cute. We made eye contact and I when over there.

"Hey, Munroe." I said.

"Hey, Cooper. You cleaned up well." Sonny said.

"Thanks, you don't look so bad yourself." I said. Sonny giggled cutely. Stupid cute.

"Thanks." Sonny said.

"So, did you start drooling all over me yet?" I asked with a smirk. I know I started drooling over her.

"In your dreams, Cooper." Sonny said. She actually did in my dreams, how'd she know? Thriller by Micheal Jackson **(A/N again, R.I.P.) **was on right now.

"So, you wanna dance?" I asked Sonny. What did I say?

"Sure." Sonny said with a smile. Did she say yes? I smiled too and took her hand. I led Sonny to the dance floor and we started dancing. That's when Crazier by Taylor Swift (I think) came on.

SPOV

All the couples started dancing, and Chad and I had no choice but to dance with them. Chad put his arms around my back, sending shivers down my spine. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wondering if he felt the same feeling. We started slow dancing. I saw Tawni doing the same thing with one of the Tween Gladiators. She smiled at me, and mouthed 'Put your head on his shoulder!', as if that's the one thing guys love. I listened to her, and put my head on his shoulder. He tightened his grip around me and it felt good. I saw Tawni do the same thing out of the corner of my eye.

"This is nice." I said. "In theory." I quickly added.

"Yeah, we make a good couple." Chad said. "Hypothetically." He quickly added. I smiled and looked in his eyes, not caring if I got lost in them.

"If you meant it, it's fine." I said. "And I don't mean the hypothetically part, either."

"I did mean it." Chad said.

"I did too." I said with a smile. We both leaned in and kissed. It felt so good! I pulled away for air.

"Sonny, will you go out with me?" Chad asked.

"Yes." I said, then we kissed for the second time that night.

* * *

**Aww! Wasn't that sweet? Please review and make my day better! And for you people that follow both of my stories, a chadpter of Winning Over Sonny Munroe will be up tonight!**


End file.
